The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a driver""s head and neck when subject to deceleration forces, and more particularly, to a device for controlling the forward and downward movement of the head and neck of a driver during a frontal crash of a high performance vehicle.
1. Field of the Invention
Currently, drivers of high performance vehicles use a standard five or six point seat belt assembly in which all the straps tie into a common buckle to restrain the driver during a crash. However, these seat belts do not restrain the driver""s head or neck, allowing the head to uncontrollably snap forward when the vehicle is subject to a frontal impact. This uncontrolled movement of the head has resulted in serious injury and death.
Recent efforts to improve safety for high performance vehicle drivers include devices designed to restrain the head and neck of the driver during a frontal crash. One such device is the xe2x80x9cHanns Devicexe2x80x9d, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,566 to Hubbard, which includes a rigid yoke worn by the driver to which a safety helmet is tethered.
Unfortunately, because of the rigid bulky yoke, the Hanns Device itself may be a safety hazard by impeding the driver from exiting the vehicle during an emergency situation. With high performance vehicles, egress into and out of the vehicle is through the driver-side window frame. When a vehicle crash occurs it is important that the driver quickly escape from the vehicle. This need to quickly exit the vehicle is particularly critical when the driver and/or vehicle is on fire or the driver is seriously injured. However, since the yoke is stiff and bulky, the Hanns Device can impede the driver from exiting the vehicle by making it more difficult to fit through the driver-side window frame. Consequently, valuable time in removing the driver from a dangerous crash site and to treat the driver may be lost.
Another disadvantage of the Hanns Device is that the driver""s seat must be modified to accommodate the bulky yoke. Accordingly, additional expense is incurred and the device cannot be used in vehicles which have not been modified.
A further disadvantage of the Hanns Device is that the rigid bulky yoke is uncomfortable to some drivers and unnecessarily restricts their mobility when operating the vehicle.
Other head and neck restraints do not have a positive anchor into which forces from the head and neck can be transferred. Instead, they are mounted to a transient object, such as the driver""s clothing or to a chest or waist strap. Accordingly, these types of devices do not provide the needed restraint during impact.
What is needed is a device which restrains a driver""s head and neck during a frontal crash with a vehicle. Additionally, needed is for the device to be comfortable and to not impede the driver""s egress into and out of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning a race car helmet restraint:
Patterson describes a head restraint device which connects the helmet of an occupant to a vehicle seat. The head restraint has a restraining strap which applies a single force to the head to restrain the head from horizontal forward motion and a strap assembly on the helmet to hold the head upright. The restraining strap pulls the head directly back near the middle of the head and helmet. The restraining strap only applies the force when the deceleration forces are above a predetermined level. The attachment of the strap to the helmet allows the helmet to rotate about a vertical axis approximately 180 degree. The restraint can also be connected to the torso of the occupant to simultaneously retract the head and the torso. The restraint must be detached for the occupant to exit the vehicle.
Adams et al. describes a seat insert for a vehicle which maintains an occupant of the vehicle in a forward position during high G acceleration. The seat insert has a head support member for supporting the occupant""s head during a forward, leaning posture. A head support member restraint cord is provided to restrain the movement of the head support member during the occupant""s forward lean. The top and bottom of the helmet are restrained to the head support member which is behind and above the top of the helmet. The head support member tends to resist motions of the occupant""s head which are downward due to accelerations. The seat insert also includes a back plate assembly connected to the head support member for supporting the spine in its natural curvature. The back plate assembly is able to pivot forward relative to the seat of the vehicle. The seat insert is able to transfer G-induced weight from the spine to the back plate assembly and ultimately to the existing seat of the vehicle. The seat insert restrains the driver relative to the seat and must rely on restraint of the torso to be compatible with the head restraint for restraining the head relative to the torso.
Monson et al. describes a head support apparatus which can be attached to a body support device. The apparatus includes a beam housing attachable to the body support device such as to be rigid in the y-z plane but to be rotatable about a x-axis. The x-axis is defined as extending through the subject""s face to the back of the head. The y-axis is defined as extending laterally from ear to ear and the z-axis is defined as extending vertically from the top of the head through the subject""s chin. A U-shaped rigid beam is mountable in a channel of the beam housing such that the beam is rigidly supported within the x-y plane but is able to be rotated about the x-axis. Helmet attachments are provided for supporting the helmet relative to the rigid beam within the x-z plane but allowing rotation of the helmet about the y-axis.
Allan describes a head restraining system including a helmet having a chin protector formed thereon, a keeper plate overlying the shoulders, upper chest, including the sternum area, and upper back of the driver, a plurality of straps connecting the shoulder, chest and back portion of the keeper plate to aligned portions of the helmet and a pair of shoulder straps securing the keeper plate to the driver.
Landau describes a brain and spinal cord protector which is provided to protect the brain and spinal cord of a user against a fall. The protector comprises a jacket which is worn about the user""s torso, a head shield shaped to cover the user""s head, a support extending from the jacket to the head shield to position the head shield above the jacket so that the inner surface of the head shield is spaced from the user""s head.
Hubbard describes the head and neck restraint device for occupants of high performance vehicles. The support device includes a restraining yoke and a collar. The restraining yoke has two front portions which extend out from the shoulders of the driver along the torso of the occupant, and also include a rear portion which extends behind the neck and shoulders of the occupant. The collar of the device extends upwards from the rear portion of the restraining yoke behind the head of the occupant. The collar of the device is connected by tethers to the helmet worn by the occupant. Shoulder belts of the shoulder harness provided in the vehicle extend over the front portion and rear portion of the restraining yoke when the device is mounted on the occupant such that the device is between shoulder belt and the occupant. The collar acts to transfer forces from the helmet through the tethers to the collar of the restraining yoke which transfers the forces to the shoulder harness thereby reducing the forces being transmitted to the neck of the occupant.
The invention provides a method and apparatus for controlling a driver""s head and neck during a frontal crash of a high performance vehicle. The device connects the driver""s helmet to the vehicle seat belt assembly to transfer forces from the helmet, through the device, to the seat belt assembly. During normal operation, the device is worn on the driver and does not impede the driver""s mobility while operating the vehicle or while entering or exiting the vehicle. During an impact, the harness device keeps the driver""s head and neck in alignment with the driver""s spine to keep the head from snapping forward.
In the broadest sense, the present invention relates to a restraint device controlling the head and neck of the driver during a frontal crash of a vehicle. The restraint device includes at least one anchor strap having a first end positionable along the back of the driver and a second end positionable between the legs of the driver. A first attachment means is attached to the first end of the anchor straps for releasably attaching to a helmet. A second attachment means is attach to the second end of the anchor strap for releasably attaching to a seat belt assembly. When the vehicle is subjected to a frontal impact, the anchor strap is placed in tension and restrains the head and neck of the wearer for snapping forward. Optionally, the anchor straps can be adjustable to accommodate different wearers. Additionally, the anchor strap can be generally Y-shaped such that it has two first ends and one second end. A chest strap can be also attached to the first end of anchor strap, and have adjustment means attach to the chest strap for adjusting the effective length of the chest strap to accommodate different drivers. In a further option, the anchor strap can be fixed to a racing suit.
Also in the broadest sense, the present invention relates to a restraint device for controlling the head and neck of a driver during a frontal crash of the vehicle. The restraint device includes a first anchor strap having a first end positionable along the back of the driver and having a second end. A second anchor strap is laterally disposed from the front anchor strap and has a first end positionable along the back of the driver and a second end. A first attachment means is attach to the first end of the first anchor strap for releasably attaching to a helmet. A second attachment means is attach to the first end of the second anchor strap for releasably attaching to the helmet. A first leg strap extends from the second end of the first anchor strap and is configured to encircle a portion of the driver""s leg when the device is worn by the driver. A second leg strap extends from the second end of the second anchor strap and is configured to encircled a portion of the driver""s other leg. The head and neck of the driver is restrained from snapping forward when the vehicle is subjected to a frontal impact by the first and second anchor straps going into tension. Optionally, the restraint device can also include a chest strap attached to the first ends of the first and second anchor straps and have means attached to the chest strap for adjusting the length of the chest strap to accommodate different drivers. As a further option, the first and second anchor straps can be incorporated into, and fixed to, a racing suit.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for controlling a driver""s head and neck during a frontal crash of a high performance vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is carried on the driver.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which is not bulky.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is not rigid.
A further object of the invention is to provide device which is comfortable to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which does not impede egress into or out of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which releasable attaches to a high performance vehicle seat belt assembly and to a safety helmet.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which maintains the head and neck of the driver in alignment with the driver""s spine during a frontal impact of a high performance vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which transfers forces from a driver""s helmet to a vehicle""s seat belt assembly during a frontal impact of the vehicle.